Viviana McCall
Viviana McCall Viviana McCall is a character appearing in "TWS: Let Yourself Go Wild" by HopeVainProductions. She is a human who has been living in Beacon Hills for her entire life. She is the older sister to Scott McCall and also one of the first persons learning about the supernatural in Beacon Hills.Alayı yalan aq. Biography Viviana McCall is described as the 'nice' girl in Beacon Hills. She has always been caring, helpful and putting other first. She is also quite popular in Beacon Hills High School due to her being the best friend of Lydia Martin. Viviana is becoming more sarcastical, something she learned from Stiles Stilinski. Her main goal is to keep Scott safe as she is his older sister. Viviana was born a year before Scott, making her currently 17 years old. Because of her mother's wish for them to attend the same class, Viviana was sent to school a year after she was supposed to go. That makes her one of the oldest students in Sophomore class. Relationships Scott McCall Viviana has an extremely close relationship with Scott. The two of them have been together since childhood, always being in trouble together. Due to that the two of them have developed a relationship where they tell each other almost everything. Viviana was one of the firsts to learn about Scott being a werewolf and she is now helping him deal with it. = Stiles Stilinski Stiles Stilinski has been a close friend of Viviana for her entire life. She along with Scott and Stiles were always together when they were young, and still are. Stiles has a protective relationship towards Viviana as he tries his best to keep Viviana safe. He is also having deeper feelings towards her, although only Scott is aware of them. Lydia Martin Lydia Martin is the best friend of Viviana McCall. Viviana is also the only one who Lydia shows her intelligence to. Derek Hale Derek Hale is the romantical interest of Viviana McCall. Currently Viviana tries her best to keep away from him due to him being a werewolf, but she is already feeling some emotions towards him. Chapters Chapter 1: Wolf Moon Part I Viviana hears a loud bang inside, thinking that it is some kind of animal, only leading to discover that it was Stiles instead. He lets her and Scott know about a dead body in the woods, which the three of them are going to search for. It is revealed that Viviana is the reason why Scott has astma. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon Part II It is the begin of another school year. Viviana tries to deal with an incident that happened to her in summer, but cannot do so due to the entire school aware of it. She also becomes friends with a new student named Allison Argent. After school Viviana along with Scott and Stiles go to search for Scott's inhaler. They meet a stranger, who Stiles identifies as Derek Hale. Later Stiles calls Viviana to his place, talking her about his idea of Scott being a werewolf. Viviana shrugs it off as she goes to a party. She sees Scott leaving, ready to go after him when he is stopped by Derek Hale who tells her that he is Scott's friend. Viviana leaves, leaving Allison with Derek. Suddenly Viviana found herself in the woods as she sees Scott and Derek fighting. She goes between the two of them before the hunters show up. The three of them escape while Derek tells her about Scott and himself being werewolves. Chapter 3: Second Chance At First Line Part I Viviana goes to see the lacrosse practise as she has a free period. Unable to find Scott she finds the next best thing - Stiles. The two of them have a chat before Viviana leaves. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:The Wild Series Category:HopeVainProductions Category:Viviana McCall